Good To Know
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Percy is awkward at the best of times. When Penelope drags him to a swingers party, his awkwardness only gets more apparent when he's faced with the hottest man he's ever seen.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Hogwarts Assignment 7, History of Magic, Task 3** \- Write about someone breaking a rule.

 **Word Count** \- 2871

Beta'd by my Saltpot

 _For Grandma Lizzy, for GGE. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. I love you._

* * *

 **Good To Know**

* * *

Percy stared at her, completely nonplussed. "What part of me looks like it would be comfortable at a _swingers party?"_

Penelope snorted. "You need to get _out,_ and I need a… partner. For the thing."

"I don't… why are you even going to a swingers thing? Why not go to a singles meet and… whatever it is. You know. The things for _single people,_ which is what you are!"

"I heard about the parties from Mia and Melissa, and they said it was the most fun they'd ever had," Penelope replied, pouting at him. "And I've _tried_ the meet and mingle single parties, and they're all yawn worthy. Please?"

"Pen, I… You know I'll support you with almost anything but… I'm gay. Isn't the inherent point of swingers, you know, couples?"

"Well. Yes. But. We can pretend, right?"

"I'm not having sex with you."

Penelope blinked. "Thanks."

Percy cringed. "It's not, you're, erm, I, _you don't have the right parts for me!"_

As his skin flushed a vibrant cherry red, Penelope laughed aloud, gripping the table to keep herself upright.

"I love you," she told him through her giggles. "I really, really love you."

"I'm still not going to a swingers party with you," he grumbled, scowling at her. "It's not happening."

…

"Stop fiddling with your collar," she hissed, her hand gripping his arm tightly. "You look guilty."

"Why am I here?" he moaned quietly, wincing when she glared at him.

"Because you're a fantastic friend, and you're going to help me get laid," she replied. "Now, head up; you've done nothing wrong. Stop acting like you're walking to the gallows or something, would you?"

Percy rolled his eyes but he straightened a little, letting go of his shirt collar. His top button was undone at Penelope's insistence, and he felt a little naked without his usual tie and blazer.

He was undeniably nervous about the event, pretending to be straight and in a committed relationship made him very uncomfortable. It had taken Percy quite a long time to be okay with himself, and going back on that, even if it was just for one evening, seemed like a step back.

Of course, if he'd just told Penelope that, she'd have dropped the matter entirely, but… he hadn't been lying when he said he'd do almost anything for her, and he knew that as much as she blustered about getting laid, she was lonely and she wanted to find someone that _got her._

How she was planning to find that at a party for _couples_ he had no idea, but he was willing to be uncomfortable for an evening if there was even the slightest chance that it would help her.

"Are you ready?" Penelope asked softly, turning her head to look at him.

Percy swallowed hard but nodded. "As I'll ever be. Let's go."

…

Percy didn't know where to look. Or where to _not_ look might have been more appropriate, because _wow people were really there to have sex, weren't they?_

He stood awkwardly in a corner, having escaped almost as soon as Penelope had begun a conversation with a handsome man and his wife. He held a drink of some sort, but it was a strange pink colour, and Percy just wasn't feeling adventurous enough to drink pink alcohol.

"From the deer in headlights look on your face, I'd say I'm right to assume this is your first party on the swinger scene."

Percy looked up to see sparkling brown eyes and a crooked smile and he felt his heart speed up in his chest.

"I, erm. Yeah, first time," he replied, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. He was relatively sure that if he hadn't already known he was gay, he'd have realised it with one look at the man in front of him.

Dressed in fitted jeans and a white shirt, with a splash of colour from an odd orange band around his bicep, the man was _gorgeous._

"I'm Oliver," the man said, holding out a hand for Percy to shake. Percy fumbled his drink for a moment, almost dropping it in his haste to shake Oliver's hand.

"Percy."

"You looked lonely, here in the corner."

"That's… my… Penelope is here. Somewhere. Talking."

Oliver chuckled. "I'd also hazard a guess that this was your Penelope's idea?"

"Something like that," Percy admitted. "It's not really something I would have thought to do."

"You'll get used to it. I wasn't sure I'd like it here either at first, but I thought it couldn't hurt to give it a try, right?"

Percy tried to smile, but he was sure it turned into more of a grimace. "You like it now though?"

"What's not to like? It's hot, watching other people."

"Oh. You don't… erm… participate in the…" Percy trailed off, waving his hand ambiguously, hoping Oliver would fill in the blanks.

"Me? No, I just like to watch."

Percy nodded, not really sure what to say. He was half scared of blowing his and Penelope's cover, and also slightly bothered that his brain would bypass his filter and he'd end up asking Oliver if he could lick him.

Oliver was very lickable.

Instead he took a sip of his very pink drink and promptly spluttered on it.

Oliver bit his lip, but that charming crooked smile made another appearance as he fought a laugh.

"Pansy's cocktails a bit much for you?" he asked, clearly amused. "She does make them a little on the strong side."

"Nothing _that_ pink has the right to be _that_ alcoholic," Percy choked out, wiping his mouth.

Oliver grinned. "C'mere," he said, nodding his head to a side room. "There's a stash of beers in here, for the people who don't want to get their stomachs pumped."

Percy laughed and followed, accepting the beer when it was offered to him. The room was empty aside from the two of them, and he felt himself relax almost instantly when there was no chance of looking in the wrong direction and getting an eyeful of something he didn't want to see.

"So, do you come here often?" Percy asked, and then immediately mentally facepalmed because that was the lamest pick up line ever invented and he couldn't believe he'd just said it.

"Every weekend," Oliver confirmed. The look in his eyes told Percy that Oliver knew exactly what he was thinking. "Why? Are you thinking of coming back?"

Percy wanted to say no immediately, but… "Maybe," he murmured. "Maybe."

…

"Come meet Theo and Astoria," Penelope said, tugging at Percy's arm. She'd found him in the beer room with Oliver and promptly pulled him away, ignoring Percy's protests. Oliver had waved to him with an amused smile.

"I don't want to meet Theo and Astoria," he grumbled to her sullenly. "I was quite happy where I was."

"He was hot, but you can't spend the whole night hiding away with the staff, Perc."

"Sure, sure, wait, what? Staff?"

"He's one of the security," Penelope replied, raising her eyebrow. "Did you not see the orange band around his bicep?"

"I… thought that was some kind of new fashion thing. You know I don't keep up with things like that."

Shaking her head, Penelope laughed. She led him over to the couple she'd been talking too earlier in the evening—when Percy had made his escape—and the introductions were made. The couple seemed nice enough, Percy thought, but he couldn't get his mind away from Oliver.

Was he a swinger, or was it just a job? Was he single? Was he even gay?

"Percy?"

Percy blinked. "Sorry, can you repeat that?" he asked, looking between the three.

"We wondered if you'd like to… play a little," Astoria said, her eyes firmly on Penelope. Penelope was flushed pink, and Theo was watching the two of them with unrestrained excitement in his eyes.

"I, uh," Percy looked pleadingly at Penelope.

"Percy is a little… shy," Penelope interjected quietly. "He's here this evening for my sake. I… I don't want to push him beyond his comfort."

 _Too late,_ Percy thought, but he smiled apologetically at Astoria.

"Well, perhaps… if you wouldn't be averse to us borrowing your Penelope?" Astoria suggested. "You'd be most welcome to watch… perhaps join us when you feel more… _comfortable?"_

Percy blinked. "That's for Penelope to decide. Certainly if it's what she wants."

Penelope pushed up on her toes to kiss Percy's cheek. "Perhaps somewhere a little more… private?" she asked, looking around the room at the many people enjoying one another's company.

Astoria's eyes gleamed with triumph, and, linking her arms with Penelope, she led the way across the room to the doorway. Percy gestured Theo to go before him, turning to see Oliver watching him across the room.

Oliver raised his bottle to Percy in salute, and Percy had no choice but to turn away and follow Theo.

…

Awkward wasn't even the word.

Beside him, he could feel the heat coming off Theo. The man's trousers were certainly tighter than they had been before he'd laid eyes on the women currently occupied with one another.

Percy stared at a spot on the wall just above Penelope and Astoria, trying his hardest to not see anything while still attempting to look interested in the happenings.

Penelope so owed him _big_ for this.

Theo cleared his throat to get Percy's attention. "Would you mind terribly if I joined in? Your Penelope is certainly a beautiful woman."

"She is," Percy confirmed, completely honest. "And again, ask Penelope. It's for her to decide what she's comfortable with."

Theo nodded and approached the bed, while Percy turned his attention back to the very interesting spot on the wall. It was a beautiful spot. Super interesting. Almost entrancing.

If, in his mind, he was instead picturing sparkling brown eyes and a crooked smile… well. Nobody else needed to know that.

…

"So. I… probably shouldn't have made you do that, huh?" Penelope asked, once the two of them were ensconced in the back of the black cab. She gripped his hand in her own, her hold so tight it was almost painful.

"It's fine," Percy said, returning the squeeze, albeit it gentler. "I… did you have a good time?"

He felt his cheeks heating at the question, and he cursed himself for blushing so easily.

"I… yeah. I probably need to find a more regular… partner though, huh? It's… I enjoyed it a lot actually. The people just seem so free around each other. It's freeing just being there."

Percy nodded absently. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Astoria asked me if I'd join them again next week, but I told them probably not," Penelope admitted. Percy turned to look at her, saw the sadness in her eyes. "Hopefully, if, when I meet someone, they'll be open to-"

"I'll go back with you," Percy said, interrupting her. "I… you liked her, them, so. I'll… but maybe we could… not have me watch? If that's at all possible."

"You… really? I thought you hated it?"

"I didn't _hate_ it," Percy argued. "I just… maybe don't want to see as much of you as I did tonight? Keep a little mystery to our friendship, Pen."

She snorted. "If you're sure?"

He nodded. "You should get Astoria's number. Maybe see if you can arrange… well. Polyamory is a thing, yes? So. You could… see about that. Or something. Or-"

"You're rambling, Perc."

"I know. I keep telling myself to shut up but it's not working very well."

Laughing, Penelope leant against Percy's side, pulling his arm around her. "Of course, if we go back, that hot security guard might be there again, huh?"

Percy shifted in his seat. "Shut up."

…

"I must admit, I didn't expect to see you here again."

Percy smiled at Oliver, shrugging his shoulders. "Penelope enjoyed herself."

"You didn't?"

"There were some highlights," Percy admitted. "I didn't realise you worked here. I thought you were, you know, a… person."

Oliver blinked. "How did you know I was part cyborg? I thought I managed to hide that quite well."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"The orange band didn't clue you in?"

"Apparently not," Percy muttered. "Though according to Penelope, that just means that I'm clueless."

"At least you're cute," Oliver replied with a cheeky smile. "So, where is your lovely Penelope tonight."

"Oh. She's, um, with the couple we met last week."

"You didn't want to join them?" Oliver asked, raising his eyebrow. "That's… pretty magnanimous of you, I must say."

"She, erm, well. I, that is to say," Percy cut himself off, rubbing his face. "So, I'm gay, and she needed a wingman for this thing, and I got roped into the thing, but I watched last week and, ugh, _girl bits_ , so she's told them the truth about us and… please don't throw me out for lying?"

Oliver stared at him for a long moment. "I should probably be telling you to leave," he admitted, his lips twitching. "Pansy has a very strict couples only rule. But… you're not hurting anyone I suppose, and you _are_ very cute, so… perhaps I can let it slide. Just this once."

Percy blushed red and ducked his head. "I. Thanks. Penelope is… she really likes them, you know?"

Oliver nodded. "I understand. I will say that you probably shouldn't come back unless you're actually in a relationship though, okay?"

"Yeah, this is the last… she's going to exchange contact details with them so."

"Your boyfriend must be very understanding, what with you attending swinger parties as your friend's wingman?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't have a… I'm single."

 _Was it just him or was that a triumphant shine in Oliver's eyes? He really hoped it wasn't just him._

"That… is good to know."

"Is it?"

Oliver nodded. "Very. I should do a round of the rooms, since it's what I'm being paid for, but… come find me before you leave, okay?"

Percy nodded. "I… I can do that."

…

"Are you ready to leave?" Penelope asked, appearing at his side.

Percy searched around the room, looking for any sign of Oliver. He hadn't seen the man for almost an hour, and his heart had sunk further with every passing minute.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, looking down at Penelope. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shone with happiness, and he felt his spirits lift slightly. He was glad that this had at least gone right for her.

He let her link his arm, and the two of them left the room, stepping out into the cold night air. Percy had driven them that night, knowing he wouldn't be drinking since he had an early start the following day.

He opened Penelope's door, closing it after her when she'd settled into the passenger seat. He was just rounding to the driver's side when he heard his name being called.

He turned to see Oliver jogging towards him.

"I told you to come see me before you left," he said when he reached Percy.

"I looked for you," Percy replied quietly.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "There was a disagreement that had to be dealt with. It took longer than I expected."

"It's fine," Percy said, shifting awkwardly.

Oliver held a card out. "My number," he said, his lips tilting up. "If you wanted to try meeting up in a different setting… when I'm not working… and you're not pretending to be straight. Give me a call?"

Percy took the card. "I… yes. I will. That sounds…"

Oliver leant forward and brushed his lips against Percy. "I look forward to it then. Drive safe, Percy."

Oliver sauntered away, back towards the large house, while Percy stumbled into the car, his mind cloudy with disbelief.

"What's that?" Penelope asked, pointing to the card still held in Percy's tight grip. "Is that… Percy Weasley, did you get the hot security guy's number?"

"He's called Oliver," Percy muttered. "And, um. Yeah. His number."

Penelope whistled lowly. "He fine, you done good," she said, laughing. "So, are you going to give him a call?"

"I. Erm. Yeah? How long am I supposed to wait? What are the rules here? I don't…" He shook his head. "Stop laughing and help me, you harpy!"

Penelope just laughed harder. "Imagine the 'how we met' story!" she cackled. "Oh my god that's _beautiful_!"

"Why are you like this?"

…

Oliver woke the next morning to find a bundle of texts on his phone.

 _9:36am - Hi, it's Percy. Penelope said I had to wait three days to text you but… that's not me. So… I guess you have my number now. So if you wanted to get a movie. Or eat. Let me know. Percy._

 _9:37am - Wait. Eat food. I meant eat food. Like a date._

 _9:38am - Which you probably knew and now think I'm an idiot._

 _9:40am - Sorry._

He chuckled to himself. Percy was adorable, he'd thought so since the first time he'd seen him, spluttering on Pansy's killer cocktail and looking like he was absolutely terrified by his surroundings.

10:41am - _You're cute. I'd love to go on a date. Tonight?_


End file.
